1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swivel control apparatus for controlling a swivel motion of an electrical swivel mechanism such as a construction machine and a method of controlling the swivel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a construction machine such as a shovel, an electrical swivel mechanism where a motor is used as a power source for a swivel mechanism for swiveling an upper-part swivel body may be used. The upper-part swivel body of the shovel is provided with a cabin including an operator's room. A boom is supported by an upper-part swivel body so as to be rotatable. Therefore, a boom and an operation element such as an arm connected to a leading end of the boom and a bucket connected to the leading end of the boom swivel together with the upper-part swivel body. A cabin including an operator's room is provided in the upper-part swivel body. An operator operating a shovel in the operator's room swivels together with the boom and the arm when the upper-part swivel body swivels. In order to bring the operation element such as the end attachment provided to the leading end of the arm to a position where the operation is performed, the upper-part swivel body is caused to swivel to make the end attachment swivel along with the boom. A shovel having a swivel control apparatus is proposed. According to the shovel, an electric swivel motor for driving the upper-part swivel body is controlled by the swivel control apparatus in conformance to an operation amount of an operation lever.